Bitter Endings
by Sora11
Summary: TK misses Matt and Kari. Kari misses Tai and TK.The other digidestined (from season1) are receiving mysterious E-Mails from their Digimon. Why are the Digimon suddenly crying for help?Why does TK think that someone will meet a bitter end?


Note: This happens 2 years before Digimon season 3  
  
Oh! Let me introduce the Characters after each chapter (1 per chapter and I'm introducing my made-up characters)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ooh.. T.K! Look! Matt's on T.V!" Greg looked at TK with a wide grin.  
  
"Why?" TK asked, glancing up from his algebra homework. It was true. Matt was on the television and it was because of his band.  
  
"So, Matt. Why have you decided to quit your music career?" The news reporter asked.  
  
"Well," Matt replied, slightly blushing. "Ever since I was a little kid, I've been fascinated with Outer Space. So, I decided to become an astronaut(TK fell off his chair) and explore Space. I also want to say hi to my little bro, TK. Hope your having fun, bro!" He gave a peace-sign and Greg turned the TV off. He walked over to TK.  
  
"WELL? An astronaut. Heh! Thought he was too dumb to do anything but sing! But, I was wrong!" He snickered. TK got up and said , "well, he was funny. At times."  
  
Greg laughed as TK walked from the room. He walked to his room and set his hat on his dresser. Boy, brother; he thought, I miss you so much. Little did TK know that he was about to be reunited with his brother.  
  
*************************************  
  
"Got it!" Yelled Jackie. Kari watched confidently as Jackie set the ball to her.  
  
"SPIKE IT, KARI!" Jackie cried. Kari leapt up and spiked the ball across the net. A point was added to the score-board. 14-7.  
  
"I wish that TK was here. Or Tai." Kari whispered. Kari looked up, feeling small tears forming in her eyes. As the girl behind her served it, Kari once again got ready to spike it at the other team. The ball came sailing back over.  
  
"GOT IT!!!!!!!!" Kari yelled. She slammed the ball towards her opponents. The last point was added to the scoreboard. 15-7.  
  
"WE WON!" Kari's team yelled. Kari smiled, searching the crowds, hoping to see- "Tai?" It was true. Her older brother sat in the bleachers, grinning ear to ear.  
  
"How's my little sister doing?" He asked, still smiling. Kari shrugged, but started to cry. She buried her face into her brother's chest.  
  
"T-Tai! I-I missed you! Where were you?" Tai sighed and said, "that doesn't matter! C'mon, sis. Do. Do you wanna play soccer?" Kari laughed and nodded, tears still streaming from her eyes. Tai hugged her and they walked out of the gym.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Izzy, ya there?" Joe was waiting for Izzy to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Izzy's voice came from the phone.  
  
"Oh, hiya Izzy. My computer isn't working. Well. It was but, I got a message from Gomamon! Weird, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it is weird. I got a message to from Tentomon, as well. Weird isn't it? Hey! Try asking Davis about it! Maybe he got one, too!"  
  
"I wonder." Joe said.  
  
*************************************************  
  
"WHOO!!!!!! GO SORA!" Mimi was watching Sora's tennis game from the stands.  
  
"Mimi!" Sora snapped. "SHHH!!!" Mimi nodded, and went back to her popcorn. When she looked up, the game began. Sora served first, sending the ball towards her opponent  
  
Just then, Mimi's D-Terminal vibrated. She sighed, because she forgot that she had changed it to silent alarm.  
  
"Thank God I changed it to silent alarm," she muttered. She took it from her pocket and checked her mail. "Oh! It's from Palmon!" She cried. A lot of people looked at her, and she started blushing. She quickly thought up an alibi- "Uhh. That's my friend's.. codename!" Everyone else groaned and turned back to the game.  
  
"Darn. OK, let's read that message." Mimi muttered. The message read: Mimi!! We need your help! Please come quickly ! I don't think that we have enough time left! PLEASE COME QUICKLY!!! Palmon  
  
"Oy! Mimi!" Mimi looked up and saw someone who was vaguely familiar. Then, it suddenly hit her. The girl from her school in America. What was her name?  
  
"CLARISSA?!" Clarissa grinned and said, "the one and only!" She took a seat next to Mimi and they started chatting.  
  
"My sister's playing. Her name's Yakito. She was adopted from Japan." Clarissa explained. Mimi nodded and said, "My friend, Sora ,is playing." Clarissa looked at her and asked, "Sora, like in Kingdom Hearts?" Mimi looked at her confusedly.  
  
"Oh, my mistake." Clarissa said. They watched the game, not knowing that they were being watched.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bob: Did you like it? (This girl ain't happy if you don't say good things)  
  
Me: Oh! Yeah, time for that character description!  
  
Greg  
  
Age:15  
  
Appearance: Brown, spiky hair, big, blue eyes, black T-shirt, gray vest, and jean shorts  
  
Bio: Born in America, his family moved to Japan because Greg's dad got a job there. Greg met TK and ever since, they have been friends.  
  
Digi Egg (He gets one later): Digi Egg of care  
  
D-3(yeah, they still have these): silver 


End file.
